The captain turns in to a kid
by Autopilotkitty
Summary: After drinking a potion the captain McCrea turns really younger, and is to the care of Auto and GO-4 enjoy i! WARNING: Contains japanese words, but the translation is there!
1. Chapter 1

The captain turns into a Kid

**Hi fanfiction readers, this is an interesting story, I write it because a really creative idea comes to my head is rated K for everybody!( Autopilotkitty in Japan) Contains some Japanese words!**

**ENJOY IT! 3**

Captain McCrea and the autopilot were in the bridge, analyzing some substances, well Auto analyzing and the captain safety away the dangerous substances in his announcements, the captain already finish his announcements and swiveled his hoverchair to face the autopilot, McCrea noticed a buy and large cup, he thought that it was his morning meal, and like a lighting grabbed the cup and drank it, Auto jumped nervously to see his captain drinking the baby formula, immediately Auto took away the formula from his captain´s hands but it was too late, the captain has already drank it, and in seconds "poof" the captain turned really younger, the autopilot lowered to the size of the captain and gets worried about his young captain

" Captain, Sir please say something" Auto said alarmed

" Goo" the only word that captain McCrea said to his autopilot, Auto tried to be calm but with young captain, by the way young McCrea gets bored and go away the bigger autopilot, instantly Auto stopped him and took him to a safety place,

" Sir is dangerous, now you´re little and I became the temporal captain of the Axiom, so sir stay quiet and in here, is an order" Auto said firmly and hard, but the little McCrea became scared and make a little pout and some tears came out of his brown eyes, instantly Auto rocked him, and show him not to fear the autopilot, the captain giggled

" Auto!" he screamed, so Auto sighed in relief the captain remember him and can talk, and soon GO-4 appeared in the bridge, and he gets flabbergasted to see his captain more younger than he is, he ran and picked him up

"Sir, sir what happen to you, why are you a kid?" GO-4 almost exploded running with the little captain from side to side, baby McCrea laughed, GO-4 screamed, Auto came to calm GO-4 he put himself in front of GO-4 and little McCrea

" GO-4 you must calm down, the captain it´s ok, just that he drank the child formula, but I´m going to find the cure of this trouble, just calm down GO4." Auto said to GO-4 calmly, so GO-4 put down the young captain on the floor and turn to face

"Really sir, how is that the captain drank the baby formula?" GO-4 asked to the autopilot

" well it was my fault, I should put the substances in a secure place away from the captain presence, but I would find the solution of this big trouble, so can you take a look of the captain GO-4? Auto said with his eye focused on the big computer

" sir yes sir, I would watch the captain" GO-4 said as he moved quickly beside the young captain, so Auto pressed some buttons, baby McCrea was quietly on the floor babbling himself, he then went crawling beside Auto, he make a sound " Baba goo" so Auto turned to face the young captain, his look focused on GO-4 who instantly hold the baby captain, and take him to the safety floor, but that action little McCrea really hate it, so he whimpered and then cry, complaining, GO-4 became nervous, the baby boy only said Auto´s name, as soon as possible, Auto hold the baby

" shhh, captain, you must be with GO-4 I have to do duties and your potion to you for grow again, so don´t cry and be a good boy" Auto said tickling baby McCrea´s chin, that was unusual on Auto, being nice, he is nice but not so nice, so little McCrea still reluctantly at Auto, he stuck his tongue, get out of his arms and went to cry to the floor, Auto sighed, and again moved beside the baby

" sir, stop crying, I´ll be with you, just wait a minute, the duties and the solution of your trouble calls me, but GO-4 is a nice robot that love kids, so you understand right" Auto said, as he touched baby McCrea´s head, so for the surprise, baby McCrea make a sound, it was more like a giggle " yep, baba goo" Auto make a little smile and then, his smile was gone away, baby McCrea obeyed Auto and moved towards GO-4 who rock him back and forth, the baby captain giggled aloud. Later on baby McCrea was a little hunger, he stopped playing with his foots and make some anger baby noises, quickly, GO-4 ran beside the young captain

" What is going on sir" GO-4 asked him, young McCrea touched his belly and pointed his mouth, instantly GO-4 ran away thoughtful about what a baby eat, he took some " BNL salad in cup" and moved again beside baby McCrea

" You want to eat this sir?" GO-4 said with a calmly smile, baby McCrea took a look first and then, make another anger baby sound and threw away the meal, GO-4 pouted and moved to the food storage and take this time, a BNL pizza in a cup, thinking that this baby McCrea will loved it, again baby McCrea took another look, he looked up to GO-4 and then to the meal, and BANG! He threw again his meal angry, GO-4 sighed and he was losing his head in impatience, so GO-4 bring more meals, different meals

" Baby sir, want a hamburger?" GO-4 asked tired

" No, go boo!" Baby McCrea threw away his meal again, GO-4 was about to shake him, but then he calm down and take another meal

" Sir, how about a delicious chicken in a cup?" GO-4 pouted

" No, wah ba!" And again he threw his meal, GO-4 pouted again, this time getting angy, he took the last one meal

" Ok, ok sir do you want a hotdog in cup?" GO-4 asked a little desperate

" No, boo!" Again baby McCrea threw away his meal, GO-4 hit himself with his claw, and took the tray and hit himself with it sighing, kicking and screaming, at last GO-4 hold baby McCrea get mad at him

" what you wanna eat sir, please it and stop throwing meals at me!" baby McCrea winced, and was about to cry, he make a sound, it was like talking " Me sowwy GOFFY" hearing that GO-4 sighed, as soon, Auto was in front of them, with a baby bottle in his claw

" Don´t kill yourself GO-4, here is the solution, a milk baby bottle" Auto said as he gave the baby bottle to baby captain McCrea, who happily took it in his tiny hands, and slowly he was drinking it, when he finished it, he burp and gave his bottle to Auto again, he smile and yawned, his eyes were closing slowly, he moved crawling towards Auto

" Auto, me sleepy" he said rubbing his eyes and yawning, quickly Auto hold him and take him to a clean futon, he place baby McCrea in it, instantly the baby captain fall asleep, Auto and GO-4 looked to each other and sighed, they prefer the captain as an adult, not as a baby, because taking care of it was so difficult,so GO-4 moved to clean the bridge´s stuff, and Auto continue to find the solution for his now young captain. Two hours later, baby McCrea still sleeping, but when he felt a strange sensation, he wake up and sat on the futon, taking away his blanket, he notice that he peed himself, he felt this gross, he now was wet and dirty, he whimpered and then the crying begins, so Auto immediately moved beside the captain, and he saw his young captain´s accident, and sighed, so baby McCrea looked at him sobbing his face with a sad look

" Me sowwy Auto" baby McCrea said to Auto rubbing his little eyes and sobbing uncontrollably, Auto lowered to the size of baby McCrea and caressed his little head

" Captain, that is not a problem, you´re so little now, and I can fixed this situation, here come with me" Auto said him calmly, as he hold him and take him to the bath tub, that GO-4 put in an emergency case, Auto remove baby McCrea´s captain hat and unclothed him and place him inside the bath tub, as the young captain stop crying, and started giggling and splashing water to the autopilot, the autopilot quickly moved himself to the left, to avoid water contact in his steering wheel, the captain turned to left and again splashed water to the autopilot

" sir, stop splashing, if the water touch my steering wheel, I would malfunction" Auto said him gently but firmly, the baby nodded and stayed calm in the bath tub, then Auto take the towel to dry his captain, with extreme care he take away captain from the bath tub, and place him in the futon, Auto finished drying his baby captain, he quickly take a clean diaper and dressed up the young captain, quickly, and at the end his captain hat in his head, the baby captain looked up to Auto and smiled him with a mischievous giggle

" Now you are clean captain" Auto said to him monotonous, the young captain give a little but cute smile to Auto

" Me happy" he said to Auto, Auto looked to all the sides and confirmed that GO-4 wasn´t in the bridge, so he returned the smile to baby captain McCrea and hugged him, like he it was his son

" I can see that, sir" Auto said to him and remained hugged with the captain in his spokes. The night fall, Auto still doing his duties while GO-4 takes a look on the young captain, it was almost time for the captain to sleep, Auto decide that the captain have to sleep, he said to GO-4

" GO-4, you may tried to make the captain sleep, it´s too late and he have to sleep, tomorrow, he will grow up" Auto confirmed, GO-4 nodded and place baby McCrea in his futon

" Sir is time for you to sleep" GO-4 said to baby McCrea, so baby McCrea twitched and began to cry, GO-4 rubbed his stomach with care

" shhh, there, there sir, you must sleep, I´ll sing you a lullaby" GO-4 comforted baby McCrea, and that makes baby McCrea to giggle

" GOFFY , sing me, sing me" baby McCrea giggled, so GO-4 started singing

"**Yane yori takai koinobori (****やねよりたかいこいのぼり****)**

**Ookii magoi wa otoosan (****大きい真鯉はおとおさん****)**

**Chisai higoi wa kodomotachi (****ちさいひごいはこどもたち****)**

**Omoshiroisouni oyoinderu"** ( **おもしろいそうにおよいんでる****)**

GO-4 already finished singing, and baby McCrea was sleeping peacefully, it was so cute, that GO-4, sighed and couldn´t stayed awaked his own song make him to sleep, he form into his sleeping mode, Auto smiled just a little, he finished the growing formula, then he fall asleep himself.

**First chapter finished! Fanfiction readers if you notice the lullaby that GO-4 sang to baby McCrea, is a traditional Japanese song for the traditional Boys day in japan here the its meaning**

" **Look higher in the sky there are carps flying**

**The big black carp is the father**

**The second carps are his sons**

**Look at the carps, flying freely in the sky"**


	2. Growing Captain

Growing captain

As the morning falls, baby McCrea still sleeping, he was lazy although as a baby, Auto went to switch the night from the morning, GO-4 was too in the bridge cleaning and fixing some stuff, then baby McCrea moved slowly, and waked up, he sat on the edge of his futon, he yawned and see GO-4 cleaning, he giggled

" Goo moning GOFFY!" baby McCrea said as he tried to walk, GO-4 smiled, and the young captain, ran a little until he fell down hurting his head, he began to cry, so Auto carried about him, he rocked him back and forth, the captain looked up to Auto

" Auto me ouch" he complained with some tears falling out his little brown eyes

" I know sir, be careful" Auto said him in a deep monotone, that the baby McCrea enjoy, he loves Auto´s monotonic voice, he clapped his tiny hands, and laughed, as Auto remembered the growing formula, he went to bring the formula, until the baby disappeared Auto gets alarmed, GO-4 too, they looked for the young captain everywhere

" Captain, captain where are you, come here this instant!" Auto said when he fell down the captain´s quarters, no response for Auto´s authority, as the outside secret camera, showed that the captain was in the Lido court, Auto worried

" Not possible!" Auto scream to himself, GO-4 calmed him

" Sir, don´t worry, I will bring the captain again in the bridge" GO-4 said to Auto as he quickly went outside, for the captain, so in the Lido deck he found the captain splashing his feet in the pool, he quickly ran beside him and hold him

" You´re a brat, how you dare to escape from the safety bridge!" GO-4 said angry, the captain winced and whimpered

" Me sowwy GOFFY" baby McCrea said, with some tears coming out his eyes and sobbing, as GO-4 rocked him back and forth suspending him in the air, baby McCrea giggle

" Well sir, let´s go to the bridge again, Auto is worried about you" GO-4 said him as they returned running to the bridge, Auto was watching at the big computer, when the elevator doors opened, and then GO-4 with the captain in his arms appeared, Auto instantly hold the captain with his claw

" Captain, sir don´t do that again, you almost make me freak" Auto said a little worried than angry, baby McCrea sobbed again

" Me sowwy Auto" baby McCrea said with a sad look on his cute baby face, Auto smiled just a little

" Ok captain, now you must drink this" Auto said him as he put down the floor baby McCrea, and give the growing formula to the captain, but the captain don´t want to drink it he make an anger baby noise

" No go boo!" McCrea pouted and stuck his tongue, Auto smiled again about the reluctantly captain, as GO-4 quickly hold the young captain

" Come on captain, is juice, you will love it" GO-4 said to the baby calmly

" Juu" the captain asked curiously

" yes juice, sir" GO-4 replied baby McCrea

" Yeah me want juu!" baby McCrea giggled, so Auto quickly put the baby bottle in the baby captain´s mouth, who enjoy it, and in seconds " poof" the captain returned as he was quickly, he looked at his autopilot confused

" uh? What happen to me Auto buddy, why I´m sucking my finger?" Captain McCrea aked really confused

" Nothing Captain, you just were sleeping and dreamed" Auto said trying to not smile, he just stayed serious as he was and cold, so the captain nodded

" Alright Auto I am going to sleep again so excuse me Auto buddy" Captain McCrea said to his autopilot as he moved to the elevator and disappeared down through his quarters, Auto and GO-4 sighed in relief that the captain returned adult and not a baby

" Feww, I´m glad that the captain, returned sir, you don´t" GO-4 said sighing

" yes, GO-4 me too" Auto replied and moved to his optic and switched himself to sleeping mode, so GO-4 went outside to do his other duties in the Lido deck quietly.

**THE END**

**Alright this is an anime story, that I used to make a WALL-E fanfic, hope you enjoy it and yeah Japanese lessons in the story! **

**Autopilotkitty in Japan**


End file.
